I want to Show you
by WITCHY127
Summary: Severus can't see what's right in front of him, so Harry has to show him.


The boy watched intently as his feared potions professor walked away with his robes billowing around him like they do, and he couldn't help but think to himself

'_Man…I wish he wouldn't do that…'_

He had been watching this man for almost three months now, and he wasn't sure that he could go any longer without being able to run his hands through his hair and down his chest…he groaned to himself as he realized he was becoming aroused just by thinking of that feared man,

'_Dudley…Naked…running…"_

He was relieved as his arousal "magically" disappeared.

He sighed softly watching the man that he loved walk away. He stood up and followed him quietly, when they reached the dungeons the boy turned around and ran up to his dorm in the tower, once in his room he rummaged through his trunk and came up triumphantly holding his cloak of invisibility and his Map. Throwing his cloak on, he whispered,

"Lumos." And muttering the spell to get his map to work he followed the footsteps he was looking for back to the dungeons. Waiting outside of the door to his professors' office, he stood patiently hoping for someone to come along and open the door giving him the chance to sneak inside. Soon enough none other than the prince of Slytherin came over and knocked on the door,

"Professor. May I enter?"

"Yes mister Malfoy." Draco entered quickly almost making the boys cloak get caught in the door, but he managed to grab the end seconds before it got caught.

"Sir, I know this is a bit unorthodox but I really need to talk to someone."

"Of course Draco, you know that I'm always here to talk to, I'm not only your hear of house, but I'm also your godfather, you can always talk to me." He watched as Draco nodded silently, "so what is is?"

"well, it's about my father Sir, you see, I haven't heard from him in almost a month, and he usually sends at least an update about how everything is going. So…I don't really know what I'm supposed to do." Severus put his head in his hands and sighed softly,

"I was afraid that it would come to this mister Malfoy. It seem that your father, was summoned by the Dark Lord, and has yet to return from the mission that he was meant to complete, we are unsure of his location as of right now. But he should be back soon. So there should be no need to worry." Draco nodded and stood up,

"thank you for telling me this Sir, I shall keep this confidential. I trust you will do the same?" Severus nodded and stood up as Draco walked out the door,

"of Course Draco." He closed the door then warded it, "Mister Potter, you may come out from under your cloak now." The boy gasped and took his cloak off revealing that he was none other than Harry Potter.

"um…I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean to eavesdrop…but…I needed…some…" he trailed off, trying to figure out a way to tell the man that he wanted to be around him without actually saying that to him. "help on my end of the year potion assignment…I don't know which potion I should be making that will adequately display my…talents, without making me look like a fool."

"Well my apologies Mister Potter, but I'm afraid that there's no potion that will not make you act a fool." Harry looked at the floor disappointed, but when he looked up he saw that Severus had an almost smile on his face. "why didn't you just ask Misses Granger?" the boy blushed scarlet trying to figure out how to answer this.

'_damn. Why didn't I plan out specific answers for these questions?' _

He sighed, and Severus looked over at him,

"you didn't come here for potions help did you?" the man moved closer to the boy. Harry looked up at him trying to decided what was going to happen next,

"No sir…I didn't…I…just wanted to be by you. I wanted you to see me, for who I am. I want to show you that I'm not that innocent little boy that I once was. I've grown up; and grown up fast." Severus smiles at him,

"I can see that."

"no…I want to SHOW you. You can't see it Severus." The man startled at the use of his first name but said nothing, all he could do was stand there and nod.

"well Mister potter, I must say, you do seem quite adamant about this, so I really have no choice but to accept. What is it you wish me to see?" The boy took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I want you to see…exactly how I feel about you Severus Snape." Severus inhaled sharply, the sound of his name rolling off the boys tongue making him wonder what other delectable noises the boy could make. Harry stepped up to the potions master, and hesitantly put his hand up to his face caressing it with his fingertips,

"Mister…Harry…are you sure about this? If this happens, then there is no going back." The younger man nodded and slowly brought his face closer until their lips finally met, the kiss was short and sweet but to the point. They pulled back, and Harry pulled Severus closer making their clothed erections meet, which made the both of them moan out loud,

"Harry…unless we plan on doing this on the floor or up against the wall, we may want to reconvene in my bedroom." Harry nodded and Severus took his hand, leading him through a bookshelf Harry was amazed to find that the potions master wasn't done in green and silver, but more blue tones, soft and quiet, he looked around seeing bookshelves filled to the brim along every wall, with a fireplace and a king bed in the middle of the room. He smiled, thinking that he could get used to this room. Suddenly he was pushed against a wall, Severus was kissing him again but this time it wasn't soft, it was hot and needy. Severus probed Harry's mouth with his tongue and Harry opened his mouth with a soft moan allowing him to access the moist cavern of his mouth. Harry started undoing buttons on his shirt, suddenly he was picked up and carried to the bed, and Severus set him down gently,

"You're sure about this?" the boy nodded and Severus spelled both of their clothes off and had them neatly folded in one of the chairs within seconds. Harry let his eyes roam down the potion master's lean body, looking at the well toned abs, the muscular arms, and the elegant hands, suddenly his eyes were drawn to the space between Severus's legs,

'_man…wow…I don't know as it will fit…god this man is beautiful…'_

Severus leaned down and kissed him softly laying him down onto the pillows.

"Harry, I'm going to ask you a question, and you have to answer it truthfully alright?"

"for the last time Severus, yes I'm sure about this." Severus chuckled deep in his throat,

"no my dear boy, I wasn't going to ask that again, I figure since we're both naked there's no going back now. But I need to know. Have you ever been with a man before?" Harry blushed and shook his head,

"No, I'm..still…a virgin…" Severus nodded and summoned a bottle of lubricant from his medicine cabinet.

"Don't worry my little lovely. I'll take care of you." He watched as Severus's eyes wandered all over his body, and was surprised when he felt a finger pushed into his tight entrance, he hadn't even realized that Severus had put the lubricant on his fingers and applied some onto his entrance. Severus pushed another finger into him and he moaned loudly, squirming while Severus finger fucked him, another finger was added and stretched him even more. "Harry, are you ready?"

The boy nodded silently, "alright. Harry…look at me…I need to see you while I do this." They locked eyes and Severus pushed into the boys tight entrance. Harry moaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure, Severus stopped moving when he was fully inside of the boy, "tell me when you're ready, I want this to be as painless as possible. Harry nodded and after a minute looked at Severus,

"I'm ready…please move…I need to feel you." Severus complied and started out thrusting slowly and gently into the boy, but soon neither of them could get enough of the other, Severus started going faster, and Harry was clutching at the sheets, the both of them moaning loudly both covered in a thin sheet of sweat, they were holding onto each other as if they were dying of thirst and the other was as much water as they could drink. Severus leaned down and kissed him passionately which brought Harry over the edge, feeling the younger mans muscles tighten around him brought him to completion quickly,

"oh my god Severus…" the boy couldn't finish his sentence. Severus pulled out and looked at him,

"what Harry? Is something the matter?" Harry shook his head.

"exactly the opposite. I couldn't be any better than I am." Severus smiled and then chuckled a bit,  
"what exactly are you laughing at?"

"well, you've shown me that you have indeed grown up." Harry laughed, and started a bit when Severus Started sucking on his neck, "now. You are mine. Do you understand that?" Harry nodded,

"Only if you get to be mine. This has to be a two way relationship. Alright?" Severus nodded,

"seeing as it's your last year, would you like our relationship to be out in the open?" Harry moved over and cuddled up to Severus who loosely draped his arm over the boys waist,

"I would love to be out in the open." Harry looked up at the man then leaned up and kissed him, "can I stay here?" Severus nodded and harry laid his head on the elder mans chest falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
